Subtract. $6 - 3.48 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}6 - 3.48\\\\ &=6.00 - 3.48\\\\ &=600\text{ hundredths} - 348\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=252\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=2.52 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $3$ $.$ ${4}$ $8$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{5}{\cancel{6}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $3$ $.$ ${4}$ $8$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $.$ $5$ $2$ $6 - 3.48 = 2.52$